Kindle My Heart
by u2fan2005
Summary: Buffy Summers, Spike’s best friend in high school, and a girl he secretly loved and hasn't seen in years, shows up on at his door in wet wedding dress after running away on her wedding day. Spike is also trying to handle the aftermath of his divorce. SPUF
1. Moving On

_**Kindle My Heart**_

**_Summary: All human. Spike is trying to handle becoming single again after his wife left him. His friends, Xander and Angel are trying to help him get through a rough time. Buffy Summers, Spike's best friend in high school, and a girl he secretly loved, shows up on his doorstep in New York City right after leaving her man at the alter._**

**_Chapter 1: Moving On_**

After the divorce Spike was left with nothing in his apartment. Drusilla took the living room furniture, the big screen television, the dinette set, and all the decorations. Spike was surprised that she didn't take the nails that were screwed into the wall. Lucky for him, he still had his bed and his best companion for the time being...his dog, Dingo. However, Spike knew Drusilla wasn't always too fond of dogs and didn't want take a dog with her; she always never had the time to love anything else besides herself. Spike guessed that this was probably the main reason his wife left him.

Five years of devotion dedicated all to her didn't seem to matter to Dru, and all Spike was left was his golden retriever and his two best friends sitting in the middle of the floor of his living room on a Friday afternoon eating Chinese food and drinking beer.

"You know…I like your apartment better this way." Xander said sitting on the floor with Spike, Angel, and Dingo.

"Oh yeah…" Spike said sarcastically as he poked his chopsticks around in the carton of Moo Goo Gai Pan, "Because furniture is highly overrated."

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood for ya buddy." Xander said and took a sip out of his beer.

"Well, you bloody can't." Spike said and sat his carton down and took a long look at the emptiness of his apartment.

His living room had hardwood floors, a cozy fireplace, and big picture windows that overlooked the city of New York. For a New Yorker it was a dream apartment. However, using the floor as Spike's table wasn't his idea of "luxury".

"Why do you have to use 'bloody' in every other sentence? You have been using that word in ever single sentence since Dru left. I mean it's not like you have to prove to us you're British." Xander said and petting Dingo on the head. Spike just glared at Xander causing him to hide his head down.

"You know you could roller blade indoor with all this space." Xander changed to subject.

"I'm 28 years old Xand…" Spike said

"Just saying…you can if you wanted to." Xander mumbled.

"Doesn't matter what you say Xander…Spike always loves to turn something positive into some negative comment or make fun of it." Angel finally decided to join in on the conversation.

"My wife just left me…cut me some slack!" Spike said to Angel.

"You're _ex-wife_ didn't** _just_** leave you…you've been broken up for a while…now it's just starting to sink in with your living room all emptied out." Angel said looking around.

"Well look around you guys, does this look like I'm suppose to bloody well be bouncing off the wall and yelling in joy!" Spike shouted and got up off the hard floor. He walked away from his two friends on the floor and Dingo followed Spike into the kitchen.

Xander and Angel exchanged a look. They knew that there friend didn't deserve any of this. The three of them have been together since college and acted like brothers, if one guy hurt the rest of them hurt.

"Come on Spike…we'll get you a new set of furniture and everything will be 'right as rain' as you say." Xander said.

Spike mumbled something under his breath from the kitchen that the guys couldn't hear.

"Yeah…maybe we can go and catch a movie to take your mind off of everything." Angel suggested.

"Don't want to see a bloody movie." Spike mumbled as he came back into the living room with a beer in his hand and Dingo following behind. Spike walked over to the big picture windows and looked out at the city, "I don't need a pity party either…I already get enough of that from Willow."

Willow was also a friend of the fellows. The guys just thought she was the cutest and nicest person in the world. Ever since she had heard about Spike's big whole divorce thing she had been by Spike's place almost every day with cookies, cake, or ice cream. To Angel, Xander, and Spike she was like a girlfriend but with the actually being the girlfriend part.

"Did she make you cake or pie today?" Angel asked.

"Fudge." Spike sighed and continued to look out the window.

"That's our Willow." Xander said.

"Some of it's in the frig if you want." Spike said.

"Oh! Don't mind if I do." Xander said and went off to Willow's beloved treats.

After Xander left, Angel walked up near Spike so he could talk face to face with him.

"You know this isn't the end of the word…you're young…you'll meet other girls." Angel said.

"I don't want other soddin girls…" Spike said, "I want Drusilla back."

"Why?" Angel asked, "Just because you want to be married again? Face it buddy…there was no connection between you two."

"Connection?" Spike asked, "You thought Dru and I were bad couple?" Spike seemed to get interested where this talk was getting. He was starting to get a little mad too.

"Look…it really doesn't matter what I say now—", Angel began but was cut off by Spike.

"Yes it does! You—you hated Dru didn't ya?" Spike asked.

Angel paused and didn't answer.

"Oh…so I guess everyone is showing there true faces now." Spike whispered and looked back out the window.

"Okay, no…I didn't like her…the only reason I wasn't fond of her was…well…she was mean." Angel simply said.

"No she wasn't!" Spike said and tried to stick up for his ex-wife.

"Admit it. She was. She was harsh…she didn't care about anyone but herself and you know it. Everyone knows it!" Angel said, "She was hurting one of my best friends."

Spike looked up at his friend and his anger seemed to subside. Spike knew Angel meant well and did have a point.

Xander walked back into the living room with some fudge smeared on his lips and looked between Angel and Spike.

"What'd I miss?" Xander asked.

Both Angel and Spike looked back at Xander and saw the dumbfounded Xander still eating Willow's fudge. Both the guys rolled there eyes at him.

* * *

Later that night the three bachelors decided to get out of Spike's depressing apartment atmosphere and go out on the town. To the fellows, that meant the local club The Bronze. It was there home away from home so to say. 

"Look at him over there…makes it seem so easy." Xander said to Spike while eyeing Angel talk to two good looking girls. Spike and Xander were sitting on there own at a table drinking and eating some peanuts.

"Well that's Angel…the player." Spike said and looked around the club.

It was true that Angel was the player of the three guys. He was the one that had a girl tied to his waist for a few weeks and called her a girlfriend, and then whenever the girl wanted to talk "commitment" Angel jumped up and ran. Spike thought Angel was immature for the way he handled his love life, but Xander is just the opposite, he's the admirer from a distance as he watched and saw his friend get all the girls.

Spike turned and looked over at his hair gelled friend and saw him do a quick smile at the ladies and walk away.

"Got their numbers." Angel said and held up a napkin with two numbers scribbled on them, he took a seat next to his two friends.

"Big surprise there." Spike mumbled sarcastically.

"Jealous?" Angel asked with a smile on his face.

"Jealous?" Spike scoffed and shook his head, "Those two girls were simply asking to be pick up…just like a stray puppy."

"If you think it's so easy go over to those two red heads over at the bar." Angel eyed two girls at the bar.

"I don't do red heads…besides I'm here to drink my bloody sorrows away, not pick up soddin girls." Spike said.

"How many beers will it be before we hear the whole how-I-first-meant Dru speech?" Angel sighed.

"I don't know…I feel it coming though." Spike pointed out the both of them.

"How many beers before you start singing the Cheers theme song?" Xander laughed.

"Hey, I only did that one time and in my defense the bartender did look like Ted Danson." Spike said.

"So this is your life Spike? Go around and watch Xander and me hit on all the girls while you sit back and watch?" Angel asked.

"I don't think that will be the case…I'll only be watching Xander sit next to me while **you **hit on all the girls." Spike pointed out.

"Hey!" Xander said, "I hit on girls…"

"The way you're going Spike—well…say hello to priesthood." Angel said.

Spike just glared at Angel.

* * *

The next morning, Spike was spending most of his time in his bedroom trying to get his hang over to pass, and besides, it was the only comfortable piece of furniture in his apartment. Outside he could hear rain start to fall and it seemed to calm his nerves. 

At nine o'clock in the morning, the desperate sound of knocking came at his front door. Still trying to get over his hang over, Spike didn't move as quickly to the door as the knocker wanted. He didn't even bother to put on some decent clothes either, all that he was left wearing was his long pajama pants and a plan old T-shirt.

When Spike finally opened his door, expecting to see either a deliver person or one his friends. What he wasn't expecting to see was a girl in a wedding dress soaking wet from the rain outside.

"Hi…" she breathed out.

Spike blinked a few times to register that this girl wasn't a dream.

"B-Buffy?" Spike questioned softly.

"Hi William…" the girl that was named Buffy breathed out, she seemed to relieved that Spike remembered who she was.

'William?' Spike thought, 'Wow trip down old memory lane.' He thought to himself. For Spike, it had been years since he had heard his real name.

"Buf—Buffy Summers?" Spike questioned.

"It's me…I know, big surprise, me looking well…" She looked down at her wet wedding dress, "I...guess this something you don't see everyday huh?" she said with a soft smile.

"Buffy…what…when…why…?" Spike stuttered out. He had so much to ask that he didn't even know where to start.

"I know…look…I-I didn't know where to go and…and I remember you lived around in New York so I thought…do you want me to leave?" she asked pointing down the hallway to the stairs of the building.

"No…no…come in." Spike guided her into his apartment into the big empty living room. Spike looked around his apartment and noticed again the emptiness of his apartment, "I…I would offer you a seat but…well…I'm sort of lacking chairs." He said.

"That's okay…" she smiled.

"Umm…so…do you want to tell me what's up or…?" Spike started.

"Well…it's just a big mess…" she said, "I don't even know where to begin…"

"Beginning would be good." Spike said.

Buffy looked at Spike and laughed, "Well…I was going to marry today."

"Obviously." Spike stated looking again at her dress.

"Yeah well, I knew the guy for a few years, Riley, and well…I got about half way down the isle until I did the whole Runway Bride routine…" Buffy said, "It sort of hit me when looking into Riley's eyes as I was marching down with my dad, that well, I…really…don't know this man. I know that sounds crazy because I've been with this guy for almost 4 years, but looking at him as the guy I going to marry just seemed…I don't know…" Buffy searched for a word, "Scary."

"Ugly huh?" Spike asked. He liked to joke at the most serious times.

"William!" She whined, "I'm serious…to me, he was a stranger standing in front of me."

"I…I see." Spike said and looked down and tried to think of something to help her but was saved by Buffy talking again.

"So finally, seeing clearly after four years that I didn't know this guy I sort of bolted like lighting back down the isle, leaving two hundred guests gasping as I left." Buffy said, "I jumped in a taxi and since I didn't know anyone in else in the city I suddenly thought of you …" Buffy looked at Spike, "I remembered you lived around this neighborhood and for about fifteen minutes of asking people in the rain in a wedding dress I finally found your apartment."

"Quite a journey you had there…" Spike said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I…I didn't mean to barge in on your life…I know we haven't seen each other for a long time…" Buffy started.

"High school graduation I believe it was." Spike said quickly.

"Yeah…" Buffy sighed, "And I just need to clear my head and well…maybe you can direct me in the right direction of a good place to find an apartment...and I'll be out the door and out of your hair." Buffy said and looked down at her dress again, "Once I find some clothes."

"You're not barging luv...I'll help you…don't worry about that okay?" Spike said and gave her a look that tried to comfort her.

"Okay." She whispered and smiled.

There was a knock at the door that startled both Spike and Buffy.

"Think their bridesmaids?" Spike joked and looked at Buffy and started walking towards the door.

Buffy laughed, "Don't think so…I dashed out of there so fast I don't think anyone caught the license plate number on the taxi." She said and started to look around the apartment and was drawn to look out the windows that overlook the New York streets.

Spike opened the door to reveal Angel, Xander, and a red haired girl with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi…I brought donuts!" the girl smiled.

"Thanks Willow." Spike smiled.

"You can blame Xander for eating all the jelly donuts on the way over here." Willow said and gave Xander a disappointed look.

"Well sorrrrrrry." Xander said with mouth full.

Xander, Willow, and Angel entered the apartment and into the living room.

Willow didn't notice the wedding dressed girl standing near the picture windows looking out at first. "We were thinking of getting you new furniture today to start your whole new 'It's great to be single look.'" She smiled and looked at Spike, while her back was to Buffy.

However, Angel and Xander noticed immediately the beautiful girl in white standing in the apartment as soon as they entered. Everything Willow was saying was sort of blocked from Angel and Xander's ears as they stared at Buffy.

"What are you guys gocking at?" Willow said from looking at the looks that Xander and Angel were giving. Willow turned around and also went into startled mood, "Oh!" she said in a little high pitch voice.

"Uh…guys this is Buffy Summers." Spike walked over to Buffy.

"Hi." Buffy gave a cute little wave to the three visitors.

"Wow Spike…you're really desperate to get a wife huh?" Xander asked.

"What?" Spike asked and then looked at Buffy's dress, "Oh! No…no…Buffy…Buffy's an old friend."

"Well she's a good dresser." Willow said.

Buffy gave a small laugh and moved her arms around to try to cover her dress, "Umm…it's a long story…umm can I use your bathroom?" she turned to Spike.

"Sure." Spike said and guided her down the hallway to the bathroom, "Right in there."

"Thanks." She said and shut the door.

Spike returned to his living room to receive his waiting friends with an explanation.

"What's going on?" Willow whispered to Spike.

"Well that's Buffy…she just going through a tough time and well…she didn't know where to turn to and we used to be real good friend in high school so…I decided to just help her out until she gets on her feet." Spike said.

"She's hot." Xander shouted in a whispered and turned to Angel, "If I saw her in her wedding dress already does that mean I'm wasting my time to ask her on a date? Think I should ask her?"

"Get in line." Angel said with a smile, agreeing with Xander that she was a hottie.

"No!" Spike shouted in a whisper, "None of you are bloody dating her…just…leave her alone."

"Why? You want to date her?" Angel suggested.

"Wh-What…what? I so do not and shut the bloody hell up." Spike stumbled with his words. He seemed to hold back when reacted to Angel's question.

Willow, Angel, and Xander just simply stare at Spike, they never seen him so nervous and stutter when he talks, and become very British all of sudden. The three of them knew something was up with this Buffy girl.

**TBC...**


	2. Bad Day

**_Chapter 2: Bad Day _**

Later that evening Buffy had changed into some normal clothes that Willow gave her and she called her parents to tell them where she went; the conversation wasn't going very well.

"Mom...mom listen to me!" Buffy paced with the phone in her hand. She was wearing a sweatshirt and blue jeans, and her hair was now dry and tied back in ponytail.

Buffy walked all over the open spaced living room in her bare feet. Spike sat on the ground against the wall near the windows were the rain was still pouring down. On his lap he had his laptop typing away, trying not to listen in on the conversation.

"Mom Riley isn't the one! He...he's nice and safe but...he just isn't the one..." she listened to other end, which made the apartment very quiet for a period of time.

"Look mom...I-I just need to be on my own for a while. Okay?" Buffy listened to the other end and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as if in pain. "Hi dad..." she listened to the other end in distress, her face said everything--she didn't like talking with her father very much.

"Yes...I know you're disappointed..." she continued to listen, "I'm going to talk to Riley and tell him..." she listened again as she was interrupted. "Daddy listen to me...please, dad..." she sounded desperate and then she heard a click on the other end.

Spike looked up from his laptop and saw Buffy look down and turn off the phone and stare at. He felt sorry for her, he wanted to give her some words of comfort but he really wasn't good with those types of situations.

Buffy took the phone and put it on the kitchen counter and slowly wondered over to the windows and looked out at the rain pouring down onto the streets of New York. Her breath fogged the part of the windows and made it unable to see outside but she didn't seem to notice.

Spike looked up at Buffy standing a few feet away from her. She didn't appear to notice that he was staring at her; she was memorized on the weather outside. Spike bended his head down and looked back at his computer screen.

"Why does your friend's call you 'Spike'?" Buffy asked without turning away from the window.

Spike lifted his head suddenly and looked at her, "What?"

Buffy turned and looked at him and backed away from the window, "Earlier your friend called you 'Spike'...so what you're not 'William' anymore?"

Spike smiled, "Uh...it's a nickname." He said.

"Oh..." then she looked at him and squinted her eyes, "What happened to your hair?"

Spike laughed and put his laptop to the side and got on his feet and traveled into the kitchen and she followed behind, "I changed it in college." Spike explained his hair, "You just finally noticing this?"

"Well I was always kind of slow." Buffy said and smiled.

"No argument there." Spike said took a beer out of his refrigerator.

"Hey!" She whined and moved closer and hit him lightly in the arm.

Spike turned and looked at Buffy and smiled and she did the same. They just stood there and smiled, and it felt like old times to them. It seemed like there were no problems in the world and they were back in high school.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Spike exited the kitchen and went an answered the door, leaving Buffy.

Spike opened the door to see Willow, Angel, and Xander again.

"Do the three of you now travel in a pack or something?" Spike asked as his friends entered.

"Oh look! It's Spike, making a joke!" Willow pointed to Spike and smiled, "That's improvement."

Buffy was standing by the windows and standing away from Spike and his friends, feeling like an outsider.

"I see that the clothes fit." Willow smiled at Buffy and walked over to her.

Buffy smiled, "Yeah. Thanks again."

"No problem. Any friend of Spike's is a friend of mine." Willow smiled at Buffy.

"So Buffy...tell us your story." Xander said, and then instantly got an elbow in the ribs by Spike, "Okay ow." Xander laughed and held his rib.

Buffy looked down at her feet in embarrassment, "Uhhh..."

"What Xander **meant **was...how do you and Spike know each other?" Angel said and smiled at Buffy and turned on some of his charm.

Buffy blushed a little, "Uh...we were friends in high school back in Sunnydale, California." She said and smiled at Spike.

"I thought you were going to college at UCLA." Spike said trying to also get some information from her.

"Well I was...then I met Riley..." she drifted off in sentence, "We moved to New York because he got a job and we were engaged at the time...I didn't get a job yet but he was mostly taking care of me and I was worried about the wedding and so..." Buffy sighed and stared at the ground.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Xander asked out of curiosity.

"Xander!" Willow, Angel, and Spike scolded Xander.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it Xand..." Willow said to Xander.

"It's-It's okay...I just figured he wasn't the right guy...it was pretty bad timing." Buffy said.

"It happens." Willow said and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah...I guess." Buffy said.

"Well, you can join Spike here in his sorrows of a bad day." Xander patted Spike on the back.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked and looked at Spike.

"Spike just got divorced." Willow whispered to Buffy.

"Hence the no furniture in the apartment." Xander said and looked around.

Buffy looked at Spike with sorrow, "Spike...I-I didn't—why didn't you tell me?" she walked a little closer to him.

"It's nothing...really..." he said, "Would you guy's like something to drink?" he walked into the kitchen, trying to avoid Buffy's feeling-sorry-for-Spike looks.

"No...we came over to help you fix your sitting on the cold floor problem." Angel said.

"Hey, come with us Buffy! Take your mind off everything." Willow suggested to Buffy.

"Yeah...the more the merrier." Angel smiled at Buffy.

"Must we do this today?" Spike groaned and came back into the living room.

"Okay forget furniture, we can all sit around on pillows every time we come over here." Willow said sarcastically.

"Fine." Spike groaned and turned to Buffy, "You want to come with and save me from these three?"

Buffy laughed, "Uh...sure...I'll come."

The walk to the furniture store downtown was quiet between Spike and Buffy. They just listened to Xander and Willow's conversation about why he couldn't pick up girls on the way to the store.

"Now you got to remember Spike, furniture makes the man...what you buy today tells what type of person you are." Willow said as they walked into the store.

"That's Willow for you...must analyze everything." Spike whispered to Buffy in her ear, which made Buffy laugh.

"Are you two making fun of me?" Willow turned around to Buffy and Spike.

"No." Buffy and Spike both said at the same time.

"Hey! How about this set?!" Xander called out from a distance as he sat down on a green couch.

"I don't know." Spike said and walked over and sat down next to Xander, "It's comfortable."

"Well if were getting furniture that expresses Spike's personality I think we should get a hard thick board." Angel said with a smile, "Means your uptight."

"Ha-ha Peaches...very funny." Spike said.

"Yes I thought so..." Angel smirked looked over to see Buffy walking around the furniture store in the back with Willow.

"So...tell me...about Buffy." Angel sat next to Spike on the green couch.

"What about her?" Spike looked at Angel.

"Oh come on! You have been a closed book about her all day. You send us off to get her some clothes and then hardly tell us anything about her...expect that you were high school buddies...there's more your not telling us." Angel said.

"I'm agreeing with hair gel guy over there...who **really** is Buffy Summers?" Xander said with mystery.

"She was my best friend." Spike said.

"**Best **friend? As in more than a friend, a **best** friend." Angel said.

"Yes...she and I were really close...she lived down the street from me back in Sunnydale." Spike said.

"How come I'm getting the feeling there was more to that story." Xander said.

"Did you guys date?" Angel asked.

"No..." Spike said and leaned forward and stared at his hands.

"Ohhh..." Xander said by looking at Spike.

"Shut up Xander." Spike didn't let Xander get a word in and got up off the couch and traveled to the back of the store to check on Willow and Buffy.

"Hey Spike, we found the perfect kitchen set for you." Willow said.

"Yes...I think it screams...'Eat off me'." Buffy said and smiled and so did Spike.

Spike took a quick look at the table, "I like." He said.

Angel and Xander walked up behind them.

"Oh so you like the girls taste and not mine?" Xander said offended.

"That's right." Spike said.

Later in the store everyone was looking for the right living room set. Willow, Angel, and Xander looked around the left side of the store while Spike and Buffy traveled the other side of the store.

"Do you hate me?" Buffy asked.

Spike instantly turned to look at Buffy, "What?" he breathed out.

"Do you?" Buffy asked and stopped walking.

"No." he honestly said.

"Oh..." she said and started walking.

"Why would you think I would?" Spike asked.

"I don't know..." she said and sat down on the nearness piece of furniture. Spike joined her on the couch, "I mean...I think you should." Buffy said.

"Why?" Spike laughed out.

"Because of what happened to you...and your wife..." Buffy explained.

"Why would that make me hate you?" Spike asked.

"Well she left you...and I left my fiancée...I thought maybe you would think I'm scum because I'm doing the same thing your wife did." Buffy said.

"No luv...I don't hate you for what you did...me and my ex-wife..." Spike stared into a distance as he spoke, "We...I guess...I mean...I think we had what you and Riley had..." Spike turned to look at Buffy, "We didn't really know each other..." Spike said and there was a long pause, "I admire that you got out before you woke up one day, like me, and all your furniture was missing." Spike laughed.

Buffy smiled at Spike laughing at his own troubles. She was happy to see he was starting to loosen up and make lemons into lemonade.

Spike turned and looked at Buffy and saw she was smiling at him, "What?" he asked.

"I missed you William." She said, "I missed being your friend." She said softly.

"Me too." He said and stared at her until he heard the loud sound of his friends wondering over.

"Hey, you found something?" Xander said and sat next to Buffy in the couch Buffy and Spike were sitting in.

"Huh?" Spike asked and looked at the couch that both Spike and Buffy were sitting in; he didn't even notice what it looked like.

"I like this design." Willow said and sat on the arm of the couch next to Spike. "I like leather." Willow smiled.

"Black leather couch? Seems to fit you Blondie Bear." Angel said.

"Blondie Bear?" Buffy asked Spike with a smile.

"Don't ask." Spike said.

"Oh please do ask...we love hearing that story." Willow said.

"Shut up Red or I'll tell everyone the time you went to a Halloween party as a ghost sheet that only said 'Boo' on it." Spike smirked.

The sound of laughter echoed through the furniture store as the new group of friends talked and tried out Spike's new furniture set.

tbc...


	3. Sunday

**Chapter 3: Sunday**

'I love Sunday' Buffy thought to herself as she rested on Spike's brand new leather couch that she had been calling a bed for the last week.

To Buffy, Sunday meant sleeping in, shopping, and movies. At the moment Buffy was basking in the moment of the Sunday morning by just lying on the couch. She didn't care that it was quarter till ten, that her hair was messy, and that she was still in her pajamas. On the couch she was at peace. She had a warm blanket that covered her body and all that was seen was her face; smiling with her eyes closed.

'Oh yes, I love Sunday' Buffy thought to herself again.

"FOOTBALL!!" the sound of Angel's voice came from the front door. The instant holler made Buffy's eyes blast open.

Angel and Xander barged from the front door into Spike's new furnished living room, which was accommodated with big screen TV that Angel and Xander insisted Spike to get. The two guys had pizza boxes and a case a beer in there hands and set it down on the kitchen table.

Buffy quickly covered her face with the blanket, hoping the fellows wouldn't see her. She suddenly cared that she looked like crap from sleeping, and was too embarrassed to show her face.

Xander turned around and saw the small figure hiding under a blanket and instantly smirked, knowing it was Buffy.

"Well, well, well...look what we got here Angel." Xander said and nudged Angel to look at the couch. Angel instantly smiled.

"Well all be...its Buffy, in the morning..." Angel smiled.

"Go away." Buffy said without taking the blanket off her face.

"Why would we do that when we know you're bothered by us." Xander said in his cute little playing voice.

"Please leave Harris." Buffy said under the blanket.

"Awww..." Xander said and turned to Angel, "Did you hear that? She called me Harris." Xander said.

Spike walked from the hallway and was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt Dingo followed behind Spike, "Hey fellows." Spike looked over at the couch and smiled, "Hi Buffy."

"Great, more humiliation." Buffy mumbled under the blanket.

"Well you got to get up early to escape from us seeing you so...well, embarrassed." Angel said.

"Its Sunday...that means don't wake up till later." Buffy said.

"To some maybe...but to us it means football." Xander said.

"Come on out Buffy...lets see your messy hair." Angel smiled.

"Get lost Angel." Buffy growled.

"Nahh I'm good..." Angel smiled.

"Well if you're not going to corporate..." Xander looked at Angel and they nodded, "We're going have to sit on you."

"You wouldn't!" Buffy said.

"Oh they would love...don't think they wouldn't." Spike said from table smiling at the argument while sipping a cup of coffee. Dingo sat on the ground next to Spike's feet.

"One..." Angel started to count, and inch his way to behind the couch.

"Two..." Xander counted and stood at the foot at the couch, getting ready to see Buffy jump from under the blanket.

Buffy instantly threw the covers off her and all three guys smiled at the success of there little game. Buffy on the other hand, didn't look too happy. Her hair was messy and her pajamas were ruffled.

"You guys suck." Buffy stated and walked away from her.

"We know." Xander said with a grin.

"Nice sushi pajamas by the way!" Angel called out to her.

"Bite me!" Buffy yelled from the other room.

"You guys shouldn't tease her." Spike said and drank his coffee and read the newspaper.

"Why not? It'll make her feel like one of the gang..." Xander said and threw the pillow and blanket from the couch on the floor and sat down. Xander patted down on the couch and Dingo came up and sat next to Xander.

"You're asking for it...back in high school she was pretty good with revenge." Spike pointed out.

"Tell us more about this high school experience with Buffy...enlighten us." Angel said and sat down next to Xander on the couch.

Spike just glared at Angel and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Why won't he just tell us?" Angel mumbled while eyeing the TV.

"Because it's the fact that Spike had a crush on Buffy." Xander said.

"What?!" Angel shot up out of his seat and looked at Xander, "How do you know?"

"It's so obvious." Xander said without taking his eyes of the TV.

"What's obvious?" the sound of Buffy's voice came from behind the two guys, which made them jump. They both looked behind the couch and saw Buffy standing in regular clothes.

"Uhh...that the Steelers are going to win." Xander said and Angel and Xander turned to the TV to avoid Buffy so she couldn't see they were lying.

Buffy looked at the back of the two guy's heads for a moment and then shrugged and traveled over to the kitchen table.

At the front door there was a knock then the door opened and revealed Willow, in all smiles.

"See, Willow knows how to knock." Buffy said to the two couch potatoes that were memorized to the football game.

"Only because the last time she didn't knock she walked in on Angel in the shower." Xander said simply.

"Shut up!" Willow and Angel yelled at Xander, but all Xander did was smile.

Willow shook her head at Xander and then turned to Buffy, "Thought you might want to go shopping or to a movie with me...get away from these lowlifes." Willow motioned to Xander and Angel.

"Sure." Buffy smiled and grabbed her coat.

Spike came back into the living room, "You girls going out?" he asked.

"Yeah...let you three have your football-drinking beer-and manly time." Willow said with a Spike.

"Alright." Spike said.

Buffy and Willow headed for the door, "Well be back in few hours." Willow said and then turned around and gave Spike a wink and left.

------------------------

There was a chill in the air as Buffy and Willow walked the streets of New York. Usually in late September you didn't have to walk around wearing a coat but that Sunday wasn't one of those days.

"Did you call Riley?" Willow asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No...not yet." Buffy said and looked down at the ground as she continued to walk.

"Afraid to?" Willow asked.

"Sort of...I mean...I was going to the day after the big whole runaway from the alter thing but...I just kept putting it off...I don't know what to say. I mean, what do you say to someone after you do that?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know...maybe should speak face to face." Willow said.

"I don't know...Riley can be very level headed at sometimes, but I don't that is going to be the case this time." Buffy said.

"What about your parents? Why'd they say?" Willow asked.

"My parents at the moment are not speaking to me." Buffy said.

"What?! Why?" Willow asked.

"Because they thought I made the biggest mistake of my life for leaving Riley." Buffy explained, "They don't care about my doubts...they don't care that I really don't love the guy...all they care about is the money of Riley's parent's estate."

"I see..." Willow nodded.

Buffy sighed and stopped walked and turned to Willow, "I'd say the last week I had hanging with you guys is probably the most fun I had in years. I feel relaxed." Buffy said.

Willow didn't say anything and just looked at Buffy and sort of felt sorry for her. She never realized that the girl standing in front of her has so much unhappiness.

----------------------------

After a few hours of shopping Buffy and Willow stopped by a Starbucks to rest there shopping shoes and get something warm to drink. Willow started talk about how she got to know the three guys that were currently watching a football game.

"...Xander I knew since preschool, I broke my yellow crayon and he gave me his and well...the rest is history." Willow said as she sipped the rest of her coffee.

"And William and Angel?" Buffy asked.

"You know you can call him Spike, right?" Willow changed the subject.

"It's weird to call him that...he'll always be William..." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah...tell me about that." Willow said, she was dying to know about Buffy and Spike's past since the day she saw Buffy in the wedding dress. Willow knew there was something about the girl that affects Spike.

"What's to tell?" Buffy asked, "We went to high school together...we were real close...we were neighbors, best friends." Buffy said.

"Nothing more?" Willow asked.

"Umm...no." Buffy said and gave Willow a confused face, "We told each other everything...**I** told him everything. He was the first to know when I had my first kiss...was the first to know when I got a date for the prom..."

Now it was Willow that looked at Buffy with confusion, Willow was almost certain that there was something more between Buffy and Spike.

"It was hard when we drifted apart..." Buffy said and looked into her coffee cup, "It felt like...I don't, I lost a part of me."

Willow just nodded.

-------------------

When Buffy and Willow came back to Spike's place it looked like the three fellows and Dingo hadn't left the couch the whole afternoon.

"Don't tell me you guys still haven't left the couch...it's almost five o'clock." Buffy said and put down her bags.

"We know...we found a new show to watch." Xander said.

Willow looked at the TV, "Spongebob Squarepants?!"

"You better believe." Angel said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey Buffy there something in the other room for ya." Spike said without looking at her.

"Which room? What is it?" Buffy asked.

"The room near the bathroom..." Spike said.

Buffy looked at the three with narrow eyes, thinking they were up to something. She then walked down the hall and opened the door next to the bathroom and gasped.

The room had a brand queen sized bed with pretty green sheets and many pillows, and a night stand with a lamp next to the bed. Against the wall was a vanity makeup table with a nice sized mirror. On the other side of the wall was a four draw dresser. There was a pretty pattern light green rug spread over the hardwood floor that matches the theme of green to the room. The beautiful room brought Buffy to tears.

Buffy turned around to see Willow, Spike, Angel, and Xander standing down the behind her, smiling at Buffy's face expression.

"What...what is this?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Well Buffy, it's your new room." Xander said in an announcer's voice.

"My what?" Buffy asked.

"We thought you would prefer this than the couch." Spike said.

Buffy's shoulders dropped and she breathed out breath and looked around the room. The four observes started to walk into the room.

"I...I can't believe this." Buffy said, "You guys did this all...for me?"

"Why not?" Xander asked.

Buffy was deeply touched. She never knew anyone that would go to all this trouble just for her. She had only been there a week and she was already getting her own room.

"Spike sort of got you all this stuff to make you stick around." Angel said.

"William...you...you did all this?" Buffy stepped closer to Spike.

"Yeah." Spike said softly.

Buffy shook her head with a smile, "I can't believe...this must of cost you so much—"

"Don't worry about it." Spike cut her off.

"I don't deserve this." Buffy said to him.

"Yes you do luv." Spike said.

Buffy moved forward and put her arms around Spike and gave his a warm hug. Xander, Angel, and Willow watched the hugging couple have there moment.

"So _this_ is what you call football?" Buffy asked when she broke the hug with Spike.

"Yes...football has many meanings now...it could be the sport or decorating your friend's room." Spike said with a smile.

"Well I'll keep that in mind for the next time you guys watch want to 'watch football'" Buffy said and hopped on her new bed and took a pillow that was lying on her bed and examined it. She waited for the right moment and then hit Xander with it.

"That's for this morning." Buffy said with a smiled.

"Told you she was going to get back at you guys." Spike said.

"Oh yeah?!" Xander said to Buffy and grabbed a pillow and hit her with it.

Willow then grabbed a pillow and started to hit Angel and Spike with it. Pretty soon all five of them were engrossed into a pillow fight in Buffy's new room. Dingo ran into Buffy's room, barking, wanted to start to play too. Buffy knew this was a Sunday she never would forget.

**TBC...**


	4. Beyond What You Can Imagine

**Chapter 4: Beyond What You Can Imagine**

Buffy sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper sitting in front of her, a red pen in her hand, and a bagel in her mouth. It was eight in the morning on Monday and Buffy was still dressed in her pajamas, a bathrobe, and her hair was in a messy ponytail.

Spike walked out of his room in a stylish business clothes. He took one look at Buffy and laughed to himself.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Buffy looked up at Spike with the bagel still hanging from her mouth. She looked him up and down and then took the bagel out of her mouth, "Trying to find a job." She said with a little embarrassment.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard…" Spike said as he walked into the kitchen, "This is New York…plenty of jobs out there."

"Oh… yeah? Where?" Buffy asked, "I've been through this newspaper twice…there are no jobs! There are no jobs!" she leaned back in her chair and pouted.

Spike came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and sat down across from Buffy at the table, "Well…what are you looking for luv? What'd you study in college?" he asked.

"I studied design…fashion….all that stuff…I wanted to be a decorator." Buffy mumbled.

"Well there are tons of fashion places around here. Bloomingdales, Saxes Fifth Avenue…" Spike listed.

"Yeah and all of them want the best of the best…people with degrees…people who know people who know people that are famous and get them jobs….me? I have a three year college degree and know no one." Buffy said.

"I wouldn't consider myself a 'no one'." Spike smirked at her.

Buffy looked up at Spike and laughed, "Sorry…just…I feel like I'm getting no where…"

"Don't worry about it." Spike said and got up from his seat.

"Yes I have to worry about. I have to pay rent, food, clothes—" she started to list.

"I can do that." Spike said.

"I'm not a charity!" Buffy shouted.

"I know!" Spike shouted back.

"Then stop telling me your going to pay for everything…I'm not a baby…I can get a job." Buffy said in her defense and picked up the newspaper again and began to read.

"I know…but you're just getting started and getting back on your feet and all and I thought you might…" Spike said as he started to put on his coat.

"What?!" Buffy threw down the paper and got up from her seat, "Say it…'Buffy needs help…Buffy can't handle herself…'" she said and walked closer to Spike.

Spike growled, "Buffy…"

"By the end of today I'm going to get a job and no more charity…all that stuff you bought me I'm going to pay you back…with interest." Buffy said.

Spike just stared at the stubborn girl with her hands on her hips. He knew this girl too well that he was suppose to stop pushing at one point, so Spike decided to give up.

"Fine." Spike said, "I got to get to work."

Spike grabbed his coat off the hanger and put it on.

"Where **do** you work?" Buffy asked, feeling a little bit stupid because she asked the question.

Spike turned back to Buffy, "I work at record company…."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock, "A real…record company?" she asked.

"No I work at a make-believe one." He said sarcastically.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his answer, "Which one?"

"Flat Records." He said, "I'm pretty much a sales guy…I go out and get stores to sell the artists albums…"

"Oh…well at least you're doing something you love. You always loved music." Buffy mumbled.

"Don't worry love…" Spike said and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders to make her look at him, "You'll find something." He quickly kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Buffy stood there for a minute after Spike left. She looked down to her side and saw Dingo lying on a doggy pillow, looking at her.

"What are you looking at? I'm going to get a job." Buffy said to Dingo.

----------------------------

Spike's office is normal office size, with a desk, a computer, and windows. At the moment Spike was typing something on his computer when he got a knock at the door.

"Come in." Spike called to the knocker without looking up at the door.

The door opened and revealed Xander at the door, "Hey." He said as a simply greeting.

Spike looked up, "Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Nothing…" Xander said and took a sit in on of Spike's chairs, "Just thought we could get lunch or something…we never talk anymore."

"Xand…umm…one, its nine o'clock in the morning…and two, all we ever do is talk." Spike said.

Xander rolled his eyes, "Alright…alright…I came here for something else."

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"Buffy…" Xander said.

At the name Spike instantly was alert and looking at Xander, "What…what about her?" Spike asked.

"That." Xander said.

"What that?" Spike asked.

"You…you and Buffy…when I mentioned her name you jumped…when you see her you're all…glowing like your peroxide hair." Xander nodded to Spike's hair.

Spike narrowed his eyes at Xander, "Do you have a point to this or…are you just here to create a diversion and steal my stapler?"

"There is a point…you and Buffy…tell me why you have been avoiding the question when I asked, 'Is there something between you two?'" Xander said.

Spike laughed, "You came down here in the middle of the day to talk about Buffy?"

"Why not…catching you at work is the only place I know you won't run away from, you're not aloud to leave work." Xander pointed out.

"You left work." Spike said.

"That's because I work at a construction site…if I leave they party…they hate me down there." Xander said.

"They do not." Spike sighed.

"Can we please get back on topic…you and Buffy…Angel and Willow know there's something there too…" Xander said.

"And let me guess? You were voted to speak up in the group and confront me about this very important issue huh?" Spike asked.

"Well…yes." Xander said.

"Well you can go back to Willow and Angel and tell them that there is nothing between Buffy and me…we're friends." Spike said with a shrug.

"Ha! You are in love with her." Xander said, "Admit it."

"I am not!" Spike said.

"Okay…then you WERE in love with her." Xander said.

"Xander I got a lot of work here and—" Spike started to face his computer and avoid eye contact with Xander.

"No, no, no…come on! Tell me! You know I'll bug you until you tell me the truth…" Xander said.

Spike stared at his computer screen and then moved his eyes to meet Xander's, "Alright…" Spike said quietly.

Xander smiled to himself.

"Look…" Spike sighed and turned to face Xander, "Everything I told you was true…Buffy and I were neighbors, grew up together, and were best friends…but…to me…Buffy met a little bit more…I had feelings for her since junior high all the way up till graduation but she never noticed, alright?"

"I knew it." Xander nodded, "I knew Buffy was something unique…"

"She is…but—and I SWEAR if you EVER tell her about this I will have to hang you outside this twenty four story window." Spike said and pointed at his window.

"Okay…okay…got it…" Xander said. For a moment there was silence between the two pals, "So…you want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah alright." Spike said and both of them got up and headed out the door.

--------------

Spike and Xander sat in a booth at a regular restaurant drinking coffee and eating pancakes.

"So…tell me what she was like when she was a kid?" Xander asked.

Spike a first seemed to ignore the question but then came out and started talking, "When I first saw her she was seven years old…" Spike looked at Xander, "She was wearing one of those 80s girl's jean skirts and a jean jacket…her hair was tied in a side tie-dye ponytail…" Spike laughed as he stared off thinking about the description, "She was with a bunch of her friends in her backyard jumping rope…I just moved into the neighborhood from England and didn't really know anyone…"

"So you just stumbled over there and jumped rope with a bunch of girls?" Xander asked and was almost ready to laugh.

"No!" Spike said in his defense, "I didn't say I went over there…I just said that was the first time I SAW her…I met her the next day when me and mother went over to Buffy's house…" Spike explained, "We spent the day watching Yogi Bear and stuff like that."

"Yogi Bear?" Xander smiled.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I was more of Teenage Mutant Nina Turtle person…she liked Yogi Bear, Care Bears, and stuff like that."

"When did it grow into more…you know…you started having feelings for her?" Xander asked.

"I don't know…I can't really pinpoint the exact moment…we always had a connection and I guess it grew…but…but I guess you could say in the seventh grade when we were going to a school dance with a group of friends from school she was dressed up real nice, smelled nice, and her hair was nice and curly. I thought…'She is the most beautiful girl in the world.'" Spike said and looked down at his pancakes on his plate.

"Then what made you stop from asking her out on a date or something?" Xander asked, "I mean you been into this girl for so long, why not ask her out?"

"I'm no Angel…I can't just go up to her and ask her out…I knew her for years and didn't want to jeopardize our friendship…I rather be her friend than risk losing her by telling her my secret and telling her how I feel."

Xander nodded, "I get that…but one question…do you…you know…steal feel something for her…now?"

Spike paused and thought about, "I don't think what I feel for her is something that goes away…so…yes."

Xander stared at his friend in front of him. He never heard of something like this before. He never knew Spike loved a girl for so long and was afraid to tell her. The Spike Xander knew was sensitive, yes, but never afraid to death to tell a girl how he felt. Spike's love for Buffy seemed to beyond what Xander could comprehend or imagine, it was rare and doesn't ever seem to end.

----------------------------

Spike walked into his apartment and was welcomed instantly by someone throwing their arms around his neck and hugging him. He soon registered it was Buffy hugging and squealing in his arms and that must mean good news.

Buffy moved back so she could see Spike, "I got a job!"

"Really? On your first day?" Spike asked.

"You seem surprised…told you I can get a job." Buffy said with pride.

"Where at?" Spike asked as he hung up his coat.

"Ralph Lauren…it is the BEST job…really I mean I love it there…they love me." Buffy said a jumped up and down with excitement.

"That's great pet." Spike said.

"Great?! This is the best day of my life!" Buffy yelled and went in for another hug from Spike.

Spike and Buffy just stood there and hugged.

"How was your day?" Buffy asked as she hugged him.

"Uhh…fine." Spike said and hugged her more and closed his eyes and savored her hug.

**TBC...**


	5. Where Broken Hearts Go

**CHAPTER 5: Where Broken Hearts Go**

The apartment was quiet that Saturday evening. Outside the windows, the faint sound of honking cars and people walking up and down the New York sidewalk could be heard.

In the living room Buffy was sitting on the leather couch with a phone in hand. She was staring at the buttons, debating on whether to make a phone call or not. Spike sat at the kitchen table, engrossed in his daily newspaper, which he once in while would take a peek up from to see what Buffy was doing. He wanted to see if she finally decided to make her call, and in his mind he bet she wasn't going to make it.

'Should I or shouldn't I?' was the thought running in Buffy's head as she looked at all the numbers on the phone. She pressed the 'Talk' button and the sound of the dial tone could be heard in the quiet apartment, even at the distance Spike was at. He looked up to see if she would make the call, but then as quickly as he looked up she turned off the phone.. Spike laughed quietly to himself and went back to reading his paper.

'She could be so cute sometimes' he thought to himself.

Buffy looked at Spike for a moment to see if he was watching her but all she saw was his face buried in his paper. She looked back at the phone and pressed the 'Talk' button again and began to dial four numbers and then quickly hung up.

"You know…" Spike started, startling Buffy a little by the broken silence, "That' not how you make a phone call." He said and dropped his paper down to look at Buffy, "You have to dial **all** the numbers."

Buffy gave him a look telling him 'I'm not stupid.' And then said in an annoying tone, "I know…"

"Just making sure." Spike smiled, "Who are you calling anyway?"

"Riley…" Buffy simply said.

"Oh…" Spike said and then his smile faded. He cleared his throat and picked up his paper to read.

"Yeah…I know…I don't know what to say to him or even if I should be calling him." Buffy admitted.

She looked back at Spike and saw he was back to reading his paper, avoiding her crisis.

"Do you think I should call him?" Buffy asked.

"Not my decision luv." Spike said without looking at her.

However, in his mind he was yelling out what he wanted to say 'Don't call that git!'

"Yes it is…you're my friend and roommate and…and I give you permission to make this decision for me." Buffy begged.

"I'm sure whatever you decide to do will be alright pet." Spike said and turned a page of the newspaper.

Buffy looked down at the phone in her hand and pressed the 'Talk' button and began to dial slowly. Spike looked up at her once she got through the first five numbers, wanting to know if this was really it, this was THE call. And once Buffy entered all the numbers she held the phone to her ear and waited without glancing at Spike.

"Hi…" Buffy talked into the phone.

Spike's heart started to beat heavily and he held his paper just a little bit tighter. Thoughts started to rush through his head a million miles an hour, 'What if she goes back to him?' 'What if she moves out?'

"Yes it's me…" Buffy said looking down at her lap, "You want to do something tonight?"

'Do something tonight!' Spike was screaming in his head, 'What is this, a date!'

"Okay…okay…see ya soon." Buffy said and hung up the phone.

"You're…" Buffy looked up at Spike when he started to stutter, "You're…going to see…him?"

Buffy laughed at Spike's face expression. He looked like he was about to jump out a plane.

"That was Willow." Buffy said with a smile.

Spike gave a small sigh of relief.

"I think I'm not ready to face Riley yet." Buffy said sadly.

"So you and Will going out then?" Spike changed to subject.

"No…Xander, Angel, and you are going out too." Buffy smiled.

"Uhhh…I don't think so." Spike shook his head at the idea.

"It's Saturday William. Tonight we are going to have fun." Buffy demanded with a smirk. She got up off the couch and went into her bedroom.

"Buggar." Spike mumbled when Buffy left the room.

"I heard that!" Buffy yelled from her room.

Spike raised an eyebrow at the fact she heard him.

* * *

That night Willow, Xander, Angel, Spike, and Buffy entered The Bronze. This being Buffy's first time at New York club her eyes were wide open and she was full of energy. 

"Let's dance!" Buffy yelled over the music and grabbed Spike's hand.

"I don't dance luv." Spike laughed.

Buffy shrugged, "Suit yourself…come on Will." Buffy said to Willow and they went into the crowd, leaving the guys alone.

"Nice move Spikey." Angel said with a laugh. Xander laughed too and started to walk to the bar with Angel following behind, leaving Spike.

"What!" Spike called out to them and followed.

"You had your chance to dance with her you idiot." Xander said.

"You passed up a chance of a lifetime." Angel said.

"Guys, I really don't dance well." Spike said and sat down on a bar stool.

"That's no the point…she asked **you…**she asked **you." **Xander said and sat up on bar stool and turned away to order a drink.

"Yeah so….she wouldn't ask you because she thinks you're kind of gay." Spike laughed at Xander, "And I already told her Angel here was a player."

"What!" Angel and Xander yelled and turned to Spike.

"Why did you say that!" Angel asked.

"She thinks I'm gay!" Xander said a little too loudly because two girls passing by gave him a look, "I'm not!" He called out, "Hey! I'm available…"and started to chase after the girls.

* * *

About a half hour later Spike was still hanging out by the bar, but Angel and Xander were no longer his company. Spike was hovering over the first beer he order earlier and listened to the band play song after song. Spike was about to call it a night and leave even without his friends when the sweet sound of her voice came up form behind him. 

"Hey." Buffy said hopping on the bar stool next to him.

"Having fun?" Spike asked plainly without looking at her.

"Maybe too much fun." Buffy said and reached for Spike's beer but he didn't let her take it.

"Hey!" Spike said and pulled the drink away, "Get your own."

"Okay, what is up with you? Your ass has been on this seat all night." Buffy argued.

"Just leave me alone pet." Spike said, trying not to sound to nasty but enough to let her know he wasn't in the mood.

"If you want to leave we can go." Buffy said.

"Don't need your pity." Spike said.

"Good because I'm not giving it out. Come on William, tell me what's up…is it me?" Buffy asked in curiosity.

"No…yes…" Spike couldn't make up his mind.

"Well it's either 'yes' or 'no'." Buffy said.

Spike looked up at Buffy's eyes and stared at her. 'I don't want you to leave me luv.' Was what he wanted to say, 'I don't want to have a doubt that you will move away.' 'And I did want to dance with you…'

"William?" Buffy whispered quietly.

"Look I just-" Spike began but was cut off by Buffy.

"Oh my god…" she said to something in direction of the dance floor that caught her eye. She jumped off the stool subconsciously and continued to stare.

"What is it?" Spike asked and turned around and looked in the direction she was staring and saw a couple dancing on the dance floor, making out and having there hands all over each other.

"It's Riley…" Buffy said without taking his eyes off her former fiancée and the girl he was dancing with.

Spike was shocked beyond belief. He looked from the couple to Buffy and then back at the couple on the dance floor. 'I knew that git wasn't good for her…how could he—' he thought to himself but stopped when he noticed Buffy moving towards the couple.

"Uhh…Buffy…" Spike said and tried to grab her hand but was too late; Buffy made her way over to the happy couple.

Riley and his dance partner continued to dance to the music without noticing that Buffy was standing two feet away.

"Riley." Buffy spoke up.

Riley and his girl stopped dancing and looked at Buffy with surprised eyes, "Samantha…" Buffy said in a whisper as she saw who Riley was dancing with.

"Buffy…what are you doing here?" Riley asked with no guilt and some pleasure in his voice.

"What am I…how could you ask me that! What are you doing! What are you doing with her! How…how long has this been going on!" Buffy asked harshly.

"Does it matter? You dumped me at the alter without a goodbye." Riley said just as harsh as Buffy.

"And that gives you the right to be making out with my maid of honor!" Buffy yelled over the music. Some of the other dancers around them started to take notice of the argument, "How could you do this to me Sam!" Buffy turned to her former maid of honor.

"Oh come on Buffy, he's been around before!" she laughed and put her hands all over Riley.

"What!" Buffy looked Riley, "You've been cheating on me?"

Riley didn't say 'yes' or 'no, he just simply said, "Does it really matter now?"

Buffy stood there for a minute staring at the two people just weeks ago. Processing the new information was too much for her so in a flash she ran through the dancing crowd and towards the exit.

Spike watched the whole thing from a distance. He couldn't make out the words of the conversation but he had a pretty good idea what was being said. And when Spike saw Buffy instantly run towards the exit of The Bronze Spike followed. He was at the same rate of speed Buffy was going out, and the whole way he was blocking out the heavy music playing and the people he shoved away to get towards her. The only thing Spike was registering was the look on Buffy's face, which he got a glimpse of when she walked away from Riley.

When Spike reached the outside exit he looked up and down the sidewalk and shouted her name. However, it being a busy night he couldn't find her, she had become one with the streets of New York.

* * *

When Spike got home he noticed that all the lights were off. The only light that made it possible to see was coming from the streets outside. Spike walked in the entrance of his apartment and stopped to listen to hear if Buffy was anywhere in the apartment. He heard nothing. He walked towards Buffy's bedroom and opened the door slightly and saw no one inside. 

"I'm right here." A voice came from behind him in the living room.

Spike turned around and saw Buffy sitting on the couch with Dingo by her side. From the glare of the street lights outside that were coming from the picture windows Spike could see her face and tears.

"God love you scared me running out like that." Spike said and stepped closer, "This isn't Sunnydale. It's New York and going out on the streets at night is like a professional sport."

"Sorry…" she said softly and sniffed.

"Look…" Spike started but was interrupted.

"I guess I deserve this." Buffy said, "I guess this is my punishment."

"Things just don't go as plan, love. You're not being punished." Spike said.

Buffy looked up at Spike, "Why not? Why aren't I getting punished! I left a man at the alter…I left my friends and family behind…I was selfish." She turned her face away to the side.

"Hey now…" Spike said, and moved towards the couch so he was right in front of her "That's not true."

"You don't know that." Buffy said and looked back at Spike.

"Yes I do." He said quickly so she wouldn't interrupt him again. He crouched down so he was eye to eye with her, "Riley's a ponce…"

"No, I'm the ponce." Buffy cut in.

"Hey now, I'm the one that calls the shots and says who's a ponce…and you are not a one of them. You see Riley's the ponce because he didn't run after you."

"That's sweet but…I don't deserve to be run after." She said.

"Now who is the one that is throwing at pity party love?" Spike said, "I thought it was me…but it looks like the tables are turned."

Buffy smiled a little and let out a small chuckle.

"It wasn't meant to be luv…you did the bloody right thing doing the hundred meter dash because tonight you found out what he really is like." Spike pointed out.

Buffy sighed, "I know…you're right…it just hurts…you know?"

"I know…I know that hurt." Spike said and got up and scooted Dingo away so he could sit next to Buffy and when he was seated he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, taking his comfort.

"You want to talk about it?" Spike asked.

"Not really…can you just sit here with me?" Buffy said and kept her head on his shoulder.

"I can do that." Spike said.

After a moment of silence Buffy spoke up. "Do you still hurt…from Drusilla?" Buffy asked without lifting her head up.

"Yeah…" Spike said, looking out the window. Buffy closed her eyes slowly, still listening. "But it's getting better..." Spike said glancing down Buffy, who was asleep. He smiled and looked back up out the window.

**_TBC…_**


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 6: A Walk Down Memory Lane **

"Guys suck." Buffy said plainly to Willow.

Both girls sat at a café talking about the incident Buffy had with Riley the night before.

"Not all guys suck." Willow replied.

"Yes they do…all guys." Buffy said. "See that guy over there…" Buffy pointed to a young man ordering coffee at the counter, "You see he looks like a nice ordinary guy...probably has a girlfriend or a fiancée, however I bet his little girlfriend doesn't know that he sucks."

"Buffy…" Willow started.

"Maybe I should become a nun or something." Buffy grumbled.

"I know things look pretty bad now, but trust me…there are other guys." Willow said, "The right guy is just around the corner."

* * *

"So she was pretty upset huh?" Angel asked Spike. 

Xander, Spike, and Angel were walking in Central Park with Dingo talking about night before.

"Yeah…she went to brunch with Willow this morning…I don't she wants to be in same room with a guy at the moment." Spike said sadly.

"But she didn't mind being with you last night." Xander pointed out.

"I-I guess." Spike said, "I just wish I could do something for her."

"Maybe you should swoop in." Angel said.

Spike looked up at Angel with questionable eyes, "Swoop?"

"Yeah…you swoop in and show her that there are decent guys around." Angel explained.

"Well then maybe I should tell her to keep away from you." Spike said.

"Me!" Angel was taken back.

"Well your no Romeo Peaches…" Spike pointed out.

"Hey, I can be very romantic man…just last month I took a girl out on a carriage ride around the city." Angel said.

"Really…and what was her name?" Spike asked.

Angel thought for a moment and guess, "Marissa?"

Spike and Xander exchanged a look together and both said in unison, "Melanie!"

"Vicki! Right, right…Vicki, I knew that." Angel laughed nervously while Xander and Spike rolled their eyes.

* * *

When Buffy got back to her apartment she called out see if anyone was home, "William?" 

She received no answer, so she shrugged it off and walked further into her apartment and checked the answering machine and saw one new call. Buffy pressed the button to play the message and Riley's voice came out of the machine.

"_Hi Buffy it's me…I guess your probably wondering how I got this number, uhh I called your parents and told me you were staying here. Look, I don't want to leave things like…that….I thought that maybe we could talk or something. I'll be in at the apartment here if you want to come over…or just call or something…bye."_ Riley's message ended and Buffy didn't move one spot from were she stood. She simply stared in a daze.

* * *

Buffy stood outside an apartment door, trying to keep cool as she knocked. She waited a few minutes until someone opened the door; it was Riley. He seemed surprised to see her and a little happy. However Buffy didn't give him a smile. 

"Buffy…" Riley said.

"Let's talk." She stated.

* * *

Spike unlocked his front door and walked in with Dingo on a leash. He sat his keys down on the table next to the door and crouched down to get unhook the leash attached to Dingo's collar. However, while Spike was down on his knees he noticed he wasn't alone in his apartment, a pair of legs wearing panty hose and high heals walked towards him. Spike traveled up the legs and up woman's body to see a to the lady's dark black hair. The black haired lady smiled a little down at Spike. 

"Hello Spike." The woman said.

"Dru…" Spike said when he stood up straight to look at her face to face.

**TBC….**


	7. Closure

**Chapter 7: Closure**

"Dru…" Spike said looking at his ex-wife.

"Hello Spike…been a while." Drusilla said and looked around the apartment, "Like what you did to the place..." Drusilla looked back at Spike, "You get a roommate?"

"Yeah…actually I did." Spike said.

"Angel or Xander move in then?" Drusilla asked.

"Her name is Buffy." Spike said and crossed his arms.

"Her?" Drusilla asked, "Well…huh…" Drusilla said and walked back into the apartment and around the living room.

"What?" Spike asked a little angry.

"Nothing…nothing…you can have whoever you want here…" Drusilla said.

"You're right. You left ME Dru…so…what are you doing here?" Spike asked, "And why the hell did you break into my apartment?"

"The divorce papers are not signed yet Spike…and I can come if I want…" Drusilla said and held up the apartment key she had and then she dropped it down on the kitchen table, returning it to Spike. "And that's why I'm here." She reached into her purse and pulled out some papers, "Thought you would like to sign this and get back to your life with your little roommate girlfriend."

"Buffy is not my girlfriend…she's an old friend." Spike said.

"Buffy?" Drusilla thought about the name, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"I probably told you about her once." Spike said and reached out to grab the divorce papers but Drusilla snatched them back.

"Wait…" Drusilla said, "Now I remember…wasn't that the girl you said lived next door to you back in California?"

"Yeah that's her…can I sign the bloody papers now?" Spike reached out for the papers but again was unsuccessfully because Drusilla stepped back. Spike was getting annoyed by Drusilla's actions.

"Isn't that the same girl that was your first love?" Drusilla said and looked at Spike.

Spike stared at Drusilla, wishing he had a needle to sew the woman's mouth shut.

"That's none of your business…" Spike mumbled.

"It's the same girl isn't it?" Drusilla smirked, "Well...it's that a slap in the face." She laughed.

"A slap in the face to YOU?" Spike shouted, "We're not together Dru…I thought you don't care about me anymore."

"I do care when your roommate is someone that you love? It's like you have been cheating on me all along?" Drusilla yelled.

"WHAT! What logical is that? Buffy showed up AFTER you left…I haven't seen Buffy in years." Spike said.

"Well isn't it funny how she suddenly shows up out of thin air?" Drusilla asked.

"You're off your rocker…" Spike mumbled.

"Am I! So, I guess you finally get what you want then…the love of your life back in your life…" Drusilla said and a tear escapes from her eye.

Spike sees the tear come down, "What?" he said softly, he's confused by this whole act of behavior that Drusilla was experience.

"Nothing…nothing…just sign the paper." She handed him the papers and a pen.

"No…tell me what the hell is going on here?" Spike said.

"Look…I've never met this girl before…but that doesn't mean I haven't heard about her…it sounded like before me she was the light in your eyes…" Drusilla said and another tear came down her cheek, "And even when I came along it seemed that…I STILL wasn't good enough…"

Spike let Drusilla's words sink in. He had no idea, all this time passed and he never knew that his ex-wife was competing throughout their whole marriage with a girl she never met.

"Buffy is just a friend…" Spike said softly.

"Maybe she sees YOU as a friend…but to you…" Drusilla breathed deeply, "To you she was more and always will be more…right?"

Spike paused and then looked away, letting his gesture answer Drusilla's question.

"I hope this time you can make things right…" Drusilla said honestly.

"I'm sorry Dru…" Spike looked at her.

"Me too." Drusilla said.

Spike walked over to the counter and in silence he signed the divorce papers, and then walked and handed them to Drusilla. Dru and Spike exchanged a look as they held the paper at the same time and then it ended as Spike let go of the paper. Dru put the papers in her purse and gave Spike a smile.

"I guess this is." Drusilla said.

"Yeah…" Spike said.

Drusilla nodded and headed to the front door and opened it and left. Spike stared at the front door for a minute, thinking about what he just lost. Then he sat down on his couch and took a deep breath.

* * *

Over at Riley's apartment Buffy sat down on a chair in the living room, she really didn't want to share a couch with him at the moment. 

"Do you want something to drink? Eat?" Riley asked as he stood a few feet away from her.

"No…no thanks…" Buffy said.

Riley walked over to the couch and sat down, "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"About the other night…about the day I left…about everything…" Buffy said.

"That may take a while…" Riley said and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm in no hurry…we need to talk…we need closure…" Buffy said.

"Closure?" Riley raised an eyebrow at Buffy.

"Yeah…don't you think?" Buffy asked.

"I guess...but Buffy can't we just start over…learn from our mistakes and not have closure?" Riley asked.

"I-I…" Buffy was surprised that Riley want to start over, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not? We were like Romeo and Juliet…" Riley said with a smile.

Buffy gave a perplexed look. "Did you even read Romeo and Juliet or see the movie?" Buffy asked.

"Well…no…" Riley said.

"Romeo and Juliet died at the end Riley…" Buffy said.

"Oh…" Riley said and there was a moment of silence.

"Look…how can you say you want to start something over when I just saw you making out with Samantha the other night!" Buffy asked.

"That was a mistake…it was nothing…" Riley said.

"Didn't look like nothing to me…" Buffy said softly, "Looked like you have been doing that more than once…"

"Wait a minute…why am I getting all the blame!" Riley stood up, "YOU left ME at the alter…you made me looked like a fool…" Riley said.

"I-I know…and I'm sorry for that…" Buffy said and looked down at her lap, "But I'm only sorry for waiting till the last minute to leave you…I should have told you about my doubts before…"

"What doubts?" Riley asked, "Didn't you love me at all?"

"I…I don't know…maybe…I'm-I'm…right now I'm confused." Buffy got up of her seat and seemed distress.

"And so living with another guy is making it less confusing huh?" Riley said and clutched his jaw.

"What! William my friend…" Buffy said, "Besides he has nothing to do with this…"

"Are you sure about that…I mean right after you left me you went straight to him…how do I not know YOU been cheating on ME with HIM?" Riley accused Buffy.

"Cheating on you with William?" Buffy laughed at the idea as if it was ridiculous.

"Why not?" Riley asked.

"Because I don't feel that way about him…" Buffy said and their was silence between them both. Buffy looked down at her hand and saw her engagement ring that Riley gave her and started to take it off; Riley watched her walk up to her with the ring.

"Here…" Buffy said. Riley opened his hand and let her drop the ring into him palm. Riley looked at the ring and then up at Buffy, "I'm sorry I hurt you Riley…" They exchanged one last glance with each other and then Buffy moved around Riley and walked out the front door of the apartment.

**TBC...**


	8. Halloween Humbugs Part 1

**Chapter 8: Halloween Humbugs Part 1**

"So I'm guessing our two favorite blonde friends are still down in the dumps about seeing their ex's?" Xander asked Angel and Willow.

The three friends were sitting in a restaurant having dinner and talking about Buffy and Spike.

"Pretty much…I was talking to them about what they were going to do for Halloween in few days and all I got was a glare from both of them." Angel said.

"They can't skip Halloween…I mean…its Halloween." Xander said as if he was child.

"They seem set on their schedule that evening." Angel said.

"What's that?" Willow asked.

"Chinese food and playing the game of Life." Angel said.

"Oh my god how depressing!" Willow exclaimed, "Well we have to do something."

"Leave them alone Will, if they want to do that let them." Angel said.

"See my resolved face." She pointed to her face and Xander and Angel looked at her, "That means we are going to do something…we should take them to a costume party or The Bronze, anywhere."

"How about that haunted house thing upstate?" Xander asked and took a sip of his milkshake.

"What haunted house?" Willow asked.

"It's in the middle of no where and you can run threw a maze were these guys with chain saws come and attack you" Xander said and held up his knife in a demonstration. A few people in the restaurant looked at Xander strangely so he slowly put his knife down, "Angel and I went a few years ago."

"Was it scary?" Willow asked.

"No not really." Xander said and went back to eat his meal.

Angel snorted, "You were running like a little girl. 'Get away from me! Get away from me!'" Angel mimicked Xander. Willow started to laugh.

"Hey, that one guy was crazy. I think he was a little too into playing his part as chain saw man." Xander said.

"Actually I paid the guy an extra ten bucks to chase you to the car." Angel laughed.

"That's why he did that!" Xander was shocked.

Willow started laughing harder.

"Yeah…" Angel nodded and laughed, "It was worth the whole ten bucks."

* * *

Willow, Xander, and Angel entered Buffy and Spike's apartment to find the two blondes sitting next to each other in silence watching television. 

"Hey guys." Xander said.

Buffy and Spike didn't answer.

"What was that you said…how are we? Well were just fine, thanks for asking." Xander said sarcastically. Angel, Willow, and Xander moved around in front of Buffy and Spike, blocking their view of the TV.

"Hey…move." Spike said and tried to look around them to the TV.

"Yeah were watching this…" Buffy said and also tried to look around the three.

"Look at you guys…" Willow said and Buffy and Spike looked at each other and then back at Willow, "You guys are pathetic. Get up and come out with us."

"We are fine just where we are." Spike said.

"Yeah…we like being pathetic." Buffy said and reached up to grab the remote control that was sitting on the coffee table but Angel grabbed it before Buffy could, "Hey!"

"Give us the bloody remote Peaches." Spike said.

"If you want it so badly…get up and fight me for it." Angel challenged, seeing if he could get the two blondes off the couch.

Buffy and Spike exchanged a look and sat back in their sits, clearly not going to get up from their spots. They decided didn't care about the remote anymore.

"Look we all know both of you are all sad and moody about your ex's, but I thought guys said it was the right choice to make?" Xander said.

"Yeah it was the right choice but doesn't mean it didn't hurt or make this any easier." Spike said.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed.

"Okay, understandable…but don't you think a chain saw guy chasing you to your car will forget the pain and suffering you're going through?" Willow asked.

Everyone turned to Willow; they looked at her as if there were lobsters coming out of her ears.

"You know what…I'm going to stop talking." Willow mumbled, "Angel you explain."

"Halloween is in a few days…come with us to this haunted place upstate, it will be fun." Angel said to Buffy and Spike.

Buffy and Spike exchanged a look and looked back at Angel.

Off both Buffy and Spike's looks Angel rolled his eyes because he knew what they wanted. "Fine I'll pay you ten bucks each to go." Angel said.

"Twenty." Buffy and Spike said together at the same time.

"Fine." Angel mumbled.

Buffy and Spike smiled in triumph.

* * *

The gang rented a car on Halloween night and went all the way through with their plan on going to the haunted house upstate. Willow calculated before hand that they would reach their destination in two hours if they took a shortcut. However, the shortcut only got them lost. 

"Where they bloody hell are we?" Spike complained in the back seat.

"Were lost aren't we?" Buffy leaned forward from the back seat and asked Xander because he was the one driving.

"No…no…lost is not the right word…were just…off course." Xander said while looking around off the road for a sign that said the nearest town.

"That means lost." Spike said.

"Blame Willow…she wanted to take this shortcut." Xander said, "I was perfectly happy on the highway."

"Hey! I'm just following the map…" Willow said and kept looking at her big map of the state of New York.

"Let me see that." Angel said and reached from his seat and grabbed the map from Willow.

"Maybe we can pull over and ask someone for directions…" Willow said.

"Yeah we could do that but I think we have a bigger problem Will…" Xander said as the car slowed down.

"What's that?" Willow asked, sort of afraid to ask why they were slowing down.

"We're out of gas…" Xander said and gave a fake smile as the car stopped dead on the road.

Everyone in the car was silent. They knew this situation was not looking wonderful. They were on a road in the middle of no where, at night, with no gas in the car.

"That game of Life and Chinese food seems like a good idea now doesn't it?" Buffy broke the silence.

**TBC……**


	9. Halloween Humbugs Part 2

**Chapter 9: Halloween Humbugs Part 2**

Everyone started exited out of the car, they knew there was no using sitting there till someone came and saw them; they were in the middle of nowhere after all.

"This is bloody great!" Spike said as he slammed the door.

"Maybe there is a phone or a gas station up the road…" Buffy looked up and down the road. However, she couldn't see anything but a few feet away because the sun had already gone down.

"Well maybe we should split up…you know…some stay with the car and the other half go get help." Willow suggested.

"Good idea Red and since you thought of the idea…you get to be one of the lucky people to go out there into the wilderness…" Spike smiled and patted Willow on the back.

"What! No way…" Willow shouted and shook her head.

Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Willow started shouting at each other, saying that did want to go down the road of mystery. And of all people, it was Angel that started to become the rational person of the group.

"Hey! Hey!" Angel yelled over top of his everyone's voices.

Everyone stopped yelling and became very quiet.

"Okay…now theirs got to be a way we can all compromise as adults here…" Angel said, "I say…we rock, paper, scissors."

Everyone exchanged a glance with each other and nodded. They all put their hands in the middle to start play the game.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" they all said.

Willow, Angel, and Xander all drew rock as Buffy and Spike drew paper.

"Guess you guys are going down the road…" Buffy smiled and gave a low high five to Spike.

Angel, Willow, and Xander groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Why the three of us?" Xander asked.

"Forget it Xander…it was our idea to come on this Halloween thing…lets just go." Willow said and started towards the road. Angel and Xander followed her from behind.

Buffy and Spike shook their heads as they watched there friends walk down the road.

"Don't you feel bad for them?" Buffy whispered to Spike.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to go instead?"

"No." Buffy said quickly and opened the car door and got in.

* * *

Buffy and Spike sat in the backseat of the car, not saying a word. The only noises that were being made were Buffy squirming in her seat and making her windbreaker jacket rub against the seat. To Spike, it had to be the most annoying sound in the world.

"Will you stop squirming Summers." Spike spoke up.

Buffy turned to Spike slowly, staring at him for the remark he just made, "'Summers?' You must be really pissed off to be calling me that." She said and turned back to face forward.

Spike turned and looked at her, "What?"

"What?" she faced him.

"I'm not pissed off." Spike argued.

Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh pleaseeeee."

"What! I'm not." Spike argued.

"Okay then." Buffy smiled.

"Okay…" Spike said and faced forward.

Both of them sat still in silence until Buffy purposely said squirming around and making her jacket made ruffling sounds.

"Okay stop!" Spike burst out and grabbed Buffy to make her hold still.

"Told ya." Buffy smiled as she looked up at Spike, "You're pissed."

Spike let go of Buffy, "Can you blame me? I mean we're stuck in the middle of nowhere...its dark…and I'm a little hungry."

Buffy reached inside her pocket and pulled out a stick of gum and offered it to him, "Gum?"

"Real food Buffy." Spike said.

"Suite yourself." She said and popped the gum in her mouth and started chewing. "So…it's that Drusilla girl huh?"

Spike turned and faced her, "What!"

"It's that Drusilla girl that is getting you all moody." Buffy said and started to blow a bubble.

Spike thought about it for a moment, "Well…I guess…"

Buffy nodded, "I get that…it seems that both of us are going through hard times, that our past seems to keep coming back as much as we think we're moving forward."

"I don't think she'll be coming back." Spike said, "I think this was it this time…"

"And are you happy about that? That it's the last time…?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure…part of me longs for her and the other…" Spike looks at Buffy, "The other part of me is happy where I'm at in my life."

Buffy smiles, "Me too."

* * *

Down the road Willow, Xander, and Angel were still walking.

"It's freezing out here!" Xander exclaimed.

"I hope Spike and Buffy are alright." Willow said and turned around and glanced in the direction they came from.

"We are the ones walking when it is thirty degrees outside and you are worried about Spike and Buffy?" Xander exclaimed.

"Well we are walking and keeping our body temperature up…they are sitting in that cold car." Willow explained.

"I think I see a gas station ahead." Angel said.

The three stopped and looked ahead and saw a tiny house in the distance.

"That's not a gas station it looks like a farm house." Willow said.

"So I'm guessing they will welcome us in and serve us apple pie or we will see Buffalo Bill behind that door." Xander said and they started to walk towards the house.

* * *

An hour passed and Buffy and Spike moved their positions in the car. Buffy was laid out in the back seat while Spike sat in the front driver's seat.

"Do you think they're okay?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure…I was guessing Xander would get a 100 yards and then collapse." Spike said.

Buffy turned and gave Spike a funny look, "Xander is incredibly weak and fragile." Spike explained.

Buffy smiled, "So I'm guessing this whole haunted house thing is a bust." Buffy let out a sigh and watched her warm breath hit the cold air.

"Guess so…" Spike said as he looked out the window and down the road.

Buffy sat up straight, "Hey do you remember Halloween in our freshmen year back in Sunnydale?"

Spike let out a small chuckle, "Like it was yesterday. I believe you dressed up as that Little Red Riding Hood."

"And you were James Bond." Buffy smiled.

"Principal Snyder sure had a time trying to clean up those eggs smashed on his windows the next morning." Spike laughed.

"He deserved it…" Buffy said, "Besides he should like eggs—being a little demon chicken that he is."

"Those were good times." Spike smiled.

"Yeah…" Buffy's smile turned into a frown, "We didn't really have anymore good times in the last couple years."

Spike looked at Buffy and noticed she was serious. Spike thought about it and then let out a shrug, "Guess we lost touch…we moved on, like all kids from high school do."

"But we promised each other we wouldn't be those people that see each other at our ten year reunions and that's it…I thought our friendship had more decency than that." Buffy explained.

"Me too…" Spike said and looked at Buffy, who was lying back down in the back seat.

"Guess there is really no one to blame." Buffy said while staring up at the car ceiling.

"Yeah…" Spike breathed out.

Spike turned around and faced the front of the car to look on down the road. 'If we couldn't keep our friendship together maybe we weren't meant to be together like I thought.' Spike thought to himself.

After about another hour Willow, Xander, and Angel came back with some help. The gang decided to forget about the Halloween plans and go home. They were all too cold and bummed out to do anything else that night.

**TBC...**


End file.
